


Milady, I am not a tsundere

by WhiskeyKun



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKun/pseuds/WhiskeyKun
Summary: Nana Okada, young boss in training to take over her father's role, have her bodyguard, Yuiri Murayama that was by her side since they were young. The Okada wanted to get the attention of the Murayama by always creating subtle troubles, and she is aware that she harbors feelings for her bodyguard. However, the professional bodyguard refuses to budge and continued doing her job skilfully. One day, Okada decides to draw out more emotions out of her bodyguard, or to move on forward without her.Idea sparked by Susan! Thank you!
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Prologue

Murayama stood up right, clad in black suit and earpiece in her left ear. She quietly and solemnly stood behind a gorgeous long, black haired girl that is dressed in a long red dress at the balcony of the well-furnished bungalow. The long black haired girl sipped her champagne bit by bit, and continued reading the novel whilst enjoying the silence of the night. 

“Ojousama (A/N: my lady), it’s getting cold, please put on another coat.” Murayama voiced out as she handed the girl a folded coat from the side. 

“Hmmm? I don't want to. Yuuchan should put that on instead, you feel cold easily and your hands are always cold.” The elegant Okada refused as she continued sipping on her champagne. 

“Thank you for your concern Ojousama. I am warm with this suit, but you should put this on before you catch a cold. I insist that you have this coat or to return back to the house.” Murayama solemnly insisted as she now look into the eyes of the young lady. 

“…” 

“…”

The two silently stared at each other, much like a staring contests between them. It did not take long before the young Okada to voice out again and turning away from the serious bodyguard. 

“I’ll go in when I finish my champagne.”

“The coat.” Yuiri insisted as she handed the folded coat again. 

“I’ll be done soon, I don’t want to wear that, it does not go well with this dress.” The young Okada declined stubbornly.

Before she finished her glass in a gulp, she felt a warm and large cloth suddenly spread out and landed on her shoulders. She looked up at the dolphined-face bodyguard, pursed her lips at the sudden addition of the coat over herself. 

“Boss will not be happy if you get a cold from this.” Murayama explained but still remained her poker face. 

“Just my dad won’t be happy? How about you then? Yuuchan?” Nana turned around to face the older. 

“Ojousama should take care of your body and stay healthy. That will be Yuu’s wish as well.” Murayama replied with a monotone voice.

“Hmph.” With that, Nana left the balcony and entered the house. 

Yuiri called the butler that was stationing at the door to clean up and followed Nana’s footsteps into the house swiftly. 

“Yuu, I want to go out for a drive.” Nana suddenly said as she put on her lipstick but continued to allow the coat to drape along her shoulders. 

“Ojousama, you just had some alcohol, you should not be driving. And it’s late, you should not be out, we wouldn't want the opposing groups to have the opportunity to plan any offences.” Murayama stepped forward and stopped the young Okada, effectively blocking the door. 

“You always let me and followed me out when I want to go out and play when we were younger! Why are you being so strict now?! Just because we’re all grown up now?” The young Okada expressed her displeasure and tried to push her way through Murayama. 

Yuiri stayed still and held onto the shoulders of Nana as she continued to remain firm, shaking her head and leading the Okada back into the house. 

“Let me go Yuuchan, I want to let off some steam.” Nana soften her approach towards Yuiri.

The Murayama let out a sigh, as she pinched her own nose bridge. The younger Okada seems to be a little tipsy from the champagne that the ojousama is now throwing a tantrum. It is now the time to pacify the younger before she try to break out of her own house, “No, let’s do that tomorrow after your class alright? It’s late now, let’s rest for tonight? Naachan?”

“Eh… If you say so… I guess… Then tomorrow then…” It was easy to convince the young Okada as Yuiri used their usual nicknames. 

Nana turned around to return to her room instead of heading out through the front door. 

Right at Nana’s doorstep to her room, she stopped in her tracks, causing Yuiri to almost bump into the younger’s back. Confused at the sudden stop, Yuiri called out again, “Ojousama?”.

Unhappy with the address, Nana turned around and wrapped her arms around the waist of the Murayama, and burying her head into the crook of her neck. 

Murayama’s breathe stopped for a second as she stood still at the unexpected hug. 

“O… Ojousama?” Yuiri weakly attempted to call out to the younger.

“I hate it. Why must we grow up? Why can’t we just be ‘Yuuchan’ and ‘Naachan’? And I’ve told you so many times, I don’t want to be your ojousama and I am not.” Nana rebutted.

“Naa… Naachan… You know that this is the inevitable don't you? It’s either ojousama or sandaime (A/N: third boss), it’s of your choosing of course.”

Yuiri felt a hand behind the back of her head, combing the back of her short almost shoulder length hair. She couldn't help but to remember the days when they’re still young children and not tainted by the adult and outside world. However, she have her responsibilities now, and that is to protect the young boss of the Okada family from opposing mafia families’ attacks. It is her duty to keep Nana out of danger. Much like a role reversal from when they were younger.


	2. Chapter 1: the history between the two

History have to be traced back to decades ago. The Murayama family have sworn their allegiance to the Okada family, to be at their backs for all sorts of situations or outcome. Grandpa Murayama and Grandpa Okada are sworn brothers, and they fought through thick and thin through their years. They developed and refined their skills in martial arts and were pretty much undefeatable and reigning the dark side of Kanagawa.

Things went well for their fathers as well, dad Okada and dad Murayama continued their lineage as they continued to expanded the business. Dad Okada made the family larger and got into the business side of things whilst dad Murayama assisted and ensured the safety of the boss of the family. Dad Okada was not a fighter, he was more for the brains, leaving dad Murayama to take over most of the techniques from their predecessors. 

However, things went for an unexpected turn when young Murayama and young Okada were born. 

Dad Okada only have one daughter, and that is Nana Okada. 

Meanwhile dad Murayama had two daughters, Renri and Yuiri Murayama. Between the two, Nana and Yuiri grew up together because of their closeness in age. And this was also the reason why dad Murayama chose Yuiri between the two to be the ‘one’ for young Nana. 

It all came about from parental perspective of best interests and decisions by both Okada and Murayama dad.

“I understand that we thought that Nana would be a son according to the ultrasound and we discussed for your daughter to marry our child to eventually become a family. But as things turned out differently now… I don’t wish to enforce that same promise that we had on your daughters. I mean… We were both the only son so we decided to continue the shared bond that our fathers had instead of you know, marriage. But now that we have daughters, I think we can do the same.” Dad Okada spoke to dad Murayama as they both shared their wine across the table, “However… With regards to the clan… Raising Nana as a daughter will not be of the best interests because of the threats she will receive. What should I do…? I wish to be a good father but denying my child of what she should have is just…”

“I agree, I would not force them to be together like that but I am not opposed to the idea if it comes to the day that they decides for themselves what they want. At this point, the obvious but dangerous option would to raise your child like a son instead of a daughter. The old geezers who think that they knew better would not let you off the hook and that will just put your authority and her in danger. That is not better for Nana isn’t it?” Dad Murayama suggested, “Yuiri is just a couple of months older than Nana. And I am sure there are no better course of action that we can take at this moment.”

Dad Okada stayed silent as he was unsure of how to put it out in proper words. 

“If you decides to go ahead with the plan, Nana’s mother will not receive pressure from the old geezers to force you to have a son as well. She have sustained great damage from even having a child, remember the doctor’s advice, having a second child is not recommended for the mother’s health. What we need is to ensure stability, and getting rid of the old geezers and establish your support within the clan.” Dad Murayama further explained in details, reminding dad Okada of the current situation, “And as what sworn brothers do, we, Murayama family have and will be with you through this.”

“I understand and I agree wholeheartedly with you. Nana’s mother is also very understanding of the current situation that we are in and she is not opposed to this idea. I mean… I am the one who suggested it but I feel that it is just unfair to your daughters to be put in this.” Dad Okada felt unsure about dragging dad Murayama’s daughters into this mess.

“It is just an engagement. We let the kids grow up together, but we are not forcing them to be together. We can call it off when they’re older and when we get things safe for them to grow up. What we need is a safe environment for them, and to me, that is my only priority.” 

“Alright then. We’ll put out the announcement later, but are you sure… Yuiri… will be alright? And what if the two really… end up…” Dad Okada remained reserved.

“I am not going to interfere with my child’s decision if she is capable of making decisions for what she really want. If she wants to call off the engagement when she realizes and found someone she loves, I just wish that you will respect that when that time comes.” Dad Murayama expressed his concerns. 

“That is certain. This engagement… I hope it will not harm the kids in anyway, but it is for the best. And of course, we, the Okada family will respect Yuiri’s wishes and not enforce on the engagement plan. Yuiri will have the right to decide, and I will make sure that.”

And so, the young Okada and younger Murayama got engaged just a month after being born into this world. 

There was a big engagement party held within the clan and the elders of the clans were pleased for the new successor of the Okada clan. The mafia must always have their successor because they will never want a fight over power shifts if the boss is gone. 

Grandpa Okada and grandpa Murayama had both passed on, and dad Okada with dad Murayama is certainly a force to be reckon with now that they join forces to ensure the stability of the clan. The elders could not deny that the Murayama family are gifted in martial arts and that just dropped their chances in getting rid of the less aggressive dad Okada. 

“Nidaime (A/N: second boss), we’re all wondering why you decided to let sandaime (A/N: third boss) get engaged at this young age. And also the name ‘Nana’ doesn't sound particularly… yakuza-like.” One of the elders approached dad Okada. 

“Being born on the 7th is also a fateful day, and I talked to Murayama captain when our wives were pregnant. The four of us agreed that it is about time we honoured the promise that shodai (A/N: First boss) made with the Murayama family.” Dad Okada waved it off. 

“Indeed, as expected of nidaime and the current boss of the Okada family, honour is the way to go. We fully support this, and we will train the sandaime to be a man of honour as well.” 

“Murayama captain will see to that. I’m sure in terms of skills, no one, including myself is able to take down him.” 

“Ah… Indeed… If that’s so… We’ll be there as moral support and be there for sandaime at all costs. The Okada family will continue to prosper with your son leading us in the future as well.”

With that said, the elder offered a toast of wine to dad Okada and left. 

“I sincerely hope that the children will grow up well into fine adults.” Dad Okada whispered to himself.

“Being son or not does not matter, just watch me boss. Soon and in time, I’ll make sure Renri and Yuiri will be able to kick that elder’s grandson’s ass at the dojo.” Dad Murayama gave a subtle elbow and whispered back from behind. 

Dad Okada chuckled, “You’re right, I’ll have faith that my child will be the one, regardless of gender.”


	3. Chapter 3

Time skip back at present, Yuiri looked at the young long haired Okada in her night wear and ready to sleep after her quick shower. 

“Ojousama, you have not blown dry your hair again after you bathed.”

“I am probably drunk from the champagne.” Nana tried to find some excuses for herself as she looked away.

Murayama went ahead to grab another towel and began drying the younger’s hair, “That excuse is not valid.”

“And must you still call me ojousama in this extremely private setting in my own room?”

“It is all part of my job Naachan.” Yuiri countered, but her hands were still gentle on the long locks of black hair as she changed the address towards the long haired girl. 

“We’ll be turning 21 soon Yuuchan.” Nana whispered out in the dead silent room.

“… Yes.” Yuiri nodded her head, but not neglecting her hands that were combing the long black locks. 

“And we’ll have to make a decision whether we are going to call off our engagement or not.” Nana said but Yuiri could sense a tint of the younger sulking. 

Murayama let out a long sigh after letting go of the dried hair, “Yes, that too.”

“And you’re fine with that? To just call it off?” Nana confronted as she turned around to face the older.

“You no longer require the engagement to be in effect anymore, isn’t it Naachan? The elders now have no authority over you, you’re our sandaime Naachan. And regardless, I am your bodyguard, I will be by your side. So you don't have to worry about on your safety.” 

“It’s… Not about the safety Yuuchan. I still love you, and I am sure this is not the family kind of love. I love you, as a woman.” Nana explained as she tried to reach out to Yuiri’s hand.

“You’re just used to me by your side. We’ve been together since we’re born. This is not love Naachan.” Yuiri shook her head as she remove her hand from Nana’s.

“It is love. I want to be with you, to grow old with you together, to start a family with you, I also feel jealous when you spend time with others instead of me. How is this not love Yuuchan?” Nana held her head as she feel her head starting to ache, but she was not sure if it was from the champagne or just the conversation itself.

“Isn’t that the same as now then? Then what’s the point of engagement? Wanting to be together, isn’t that family?” Yuiri said, “Alright, Naachan, time to sleep, change to your pajamas? Here, change to this? Go to the toilet and change.”

Yuiri handed a set of shirt and shorts to the younger, and pushing her into the restroom to change. The younger let out a dissatisfied grunt but obeyed anyway. 

This Naachan is getting more and more flirtatious these days, who will ever say that straight in other’s faces?! Love is not something to be said this lightly!! And… As sandaime, one should put the clan first than love. I will not be able to give Naachan a child, without a successor, she’ll definitely find problems next time. I feel content to just staying by her side, and seeing her being happy. 

Yuiri thought to herself as her thoughts wondered back into the past. 

About 16 years ago… When the two were 5 years old.   
“Hya!” And with the loud shriek, young Murayama gave a high kick towards the board and broke it into halves. 

The disciples in the dojo clapped as they see the young child passed yet another test. 

“Good Yuiri, you did well.” Dad Murayama said as young Murayama bowed after completing her moves. 

Yuiri returned to the side and met up with another young child clad in dojo wear, “Naachan, did you see that! How did I look!”

“Yuuchan you are so strong!” Nana said in excitement as she reached her hand out to hold onto young Murayama’s hand to lead her down to have a seat next to herself. 

“Naachan you’re strong too, and you’ll protect me too right? Papa told me that you’re my fiancé and so we’ll be supporting each other forever!” Yuiri continued holding young Nana’s hand as they held hands and sat side by side at the corner of the dojo. 

“En! Of course Yuuchan, I will protect you! And no one will bully you, anyone who does I will beat them up! Like Kenta who tried to pull your skirt the other day in school, I gave him a punch!” Nana proudly said as she made a huge grin. 

“Eh? You did? But wouldn't sensei be upset?”

“I told him that if he try it again I will beat him more so he apologized and promised to not do it again. He knew he was in the wrong so he didn't dare to find sensei! Am I smart Yuuchan? Hehe.” Nana tried to make a wink but ended up closing both her eyes. 

Yuiri giggled, “Naachan!”

“Anyone who bullies with my fiancée will not get away with it, I will protect you Yuuchan! Will you marry me when we grow up? Papa told me that I must protect you but also listen to what you want…”Nana asked, not letting go of the Murayama’s hands. 

“Naachan… En! Thank you! You’re the best!” Murayama gave a kiss on the young Okada’s cheek and a big hug. 

“Sandaime and his fiancée looks really lovey dovey. The young boss is a lady killer at such young age even. I’m glad we have Murayama with him, they look wonderful as a pair. Murayama certainly is a good aneeki (A/N: big sister, usually refers to the boss wife in yakuza situations.) material.” One of the dojo disciple said as he witnessed the exchange between the young children. 

“That young Murayama is also the same one that won the match against the 6 years old elder’s grandson last year. She is really talented, sandaime have a good partner there. I think our clan are in great hands in the future.” The other disciple added as he nodded in agreement. 

“Yuiri, it’s time to practice Judo now that we are done with Karate, we also have aikido next. Sandaime, you’ll be having linguistic classes instead, so please follow Tanaka-san to your classroom.” Dad Murayama called out to his daughter after looking at his watch. 

“Yuuchan, I will come back after my class to see you, and we can have lunch together ok! I will prepare orange juice for you too!” Nana said as she stood up.

Yuiri nodded, “I will wait for you Naachan, and Yuu want sweet potato too.”

“I will get you the sweet potato too!” Nana gave a wide grin, “Ah, and goodbye kiss too. Yuuchan, I will see you later. Muacks!”

Nana gave the young Murayama a soft kiss on her forehead, and satisfied to see a red Yuiringo, “Be careful to not injure yourself, I will see you in a while Yuuchan.”

Yuiri nodded shyly as she now let go of her fiancé hands and waddle back to her dad to continue her training while Nana leaving the dojo with the butler to her classes. 

Yuiri snapped out of her recollection as she noticed the door swung open to reveal Nana out of her long dress and now in home wear. She took the young Okada’s hand and tucked her into her bed, and was glad to see almost to no resistance from the younger as she fell to sleep. The young Okada must be tired and sleepy but still hanging on stubbornly just now. She shook her head as she turn the lights off after seeing the steady breathing of the younger, and leaving the bedroom to return to her own quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life's getting busier... post-covid however when is international ban lifting?! Sigh...

Nana opened her eyes as the door shut after Yuiri leaving the room.

How did their relationship became like this? 

Nana used to have short hair when they’re children, and Yuiri had shoulder length hair that is always tied up to a high ponytail. And it amazes Nana how the ponytail swirl around with the older practices over shoulder throw on people twice or three times her size. 

Despite this, she protected Murayama, like how a fiancé should be. Even though the older never really needed much help fighting off people physically. Gender was not something the both of them thought about. They only knew that they’re engaged and they’ll marry someday when they grow up together.

Things changed when adolescence caught up with them and it so happened that the clan had the first major war within itself. They were only 15 back then…

“Yuuchan, look! The uniform for the high school is sailor uniform! I’m sure you’ll look super pretty in it!” Nana exclaimed as she gestured the sailor uniform over the older in the Okada household’s living room. 

“Skirts are annoying to move around in though, would be nice if they allow home clothes like the middle school that we went to. But I guess if we want to experience ‘normal school life’… There isn’t much choice around.” Murayama shook her head. 

Nana started watching anime recently and got really into school life and wanted to experience for it herself. Whilst the private school is better, they managed to persuade and enroll into the public high school next year. However, Yuiri started to regret as she saw the uniform for the high school, sailor uniform for the girls and white tee, black pants combination for the guys. Those were things that they never wore before. Although they did see Mogi and Mion in uniform blazers and skirts. 

Mogi and Mion were a couple since years ago, and they’re also fellow members of the clan. Mion is the daughter of their family accountant and Mogi’s father was also a member of the clan. The young Murayama and young Okada rarely have friends around their age which shares the same heritage as them. Thus the four became really good friends despite the other two were a year older than the both of them. 

“Ne, Yuuchan, Mogi told me the other day that girls will get bigger breasts because they grow as we grow up. Is that why your…” Nana was interrupted with a ringo punch on her shoulder. 

“What is Mogi telling you!! Mou! Don’t listen to her.” Yuiri’s face brightened up. 

“But I can’t help but to notice that your…” And the ringo punch landed on Nana’s cheek. 

Nana closed her mouth as she noticed the older have become so embarrassed and borderline violent. She’ll want to keep her life safe, thank you. 

“Mou! Stop that! Yada!! I’m telling you this seriously Naachan!” 

“Hai. I’m sorry.” Nana apologized immediately to the angry fiancée, admitting her mistakes. 

Yuiri folded her arms as she looked away, and crossed her legs on the couch, refusing to look at her fiancée. 

“Yuu~ Yuuchan~” Nana encircled her arm around the angry dolphin face girl. 

“Go away.” Murayama spat.

“Yuu…” Okada continued to nuzzle the neck of her fiancée, trying to gain her attention. 

Murayama continued to look away, even taking out her phone and began browsing on her phone. 

Okada felt depressed as she continued to stare at the fiancée that refused to look at her. She continued her hug on the said fiancée, pouting in discontent at the coldness. 

Suddenly, the butler came in, “Nana-sama, Okasama (A/N: referring to mother Okasan in a very honorific way) asked for you to try the uniform as well. She’ll like to know if you fit in size XS or S. She’ll need to place orders for your uniform this afternoon.”

“Ah. That. There is only the sailor uniform though? Are there no other choices…?” Nana mumbled. 

“The sailor uniform is the uniform for the school. And Okasama have something important to talk to you two, please follow me to the study.” The butler said. 

“Hmm? Okasama need to talk to the both of us? That sounds serious… And I thought the uniform was different though?” Nana was confused but followed regardless. 

And even though Murayama was upset with the young Okada, she still followed to meet Mom Okada. 

In the study  
Young Okada and young Murayama took the seat in front of mom Okada and to their surprise, mom Murayama was there as well. 

“Okasan, Yuu-mama, did something happened?” Nana sat up right and became solemn as she noticed the atmosphere was really unusual. Their mothers were usually cheerful although they’re both strict mothers as well. 

“Nana, Yuiri. We need to tell you something really important. Remember that we have always told you both to be loving to each other and that you have to take care of each other because you’ll marry in the future? Actually…” Mom Okada took a deep breath, and started to tell her child the truth. Occasionally with add-ons from mom Murayama too. 

They started telling them how they have to overcome struggles after they just started taking over responsibilities from the former generation. How they had to protect the young Okada from vicious and calculative groups of people who tried to plot against dad Okada. And also how dad Murayama got injured from trying to protect dad Okada and young Murayama. The inevitable of having to dissipate suspicions that Nana was a girl. 

However, the long drawn out battle has now ended.

The elders are now all removed and no longer in power. It took them that long to clear out and made sure that it is now safe for the two to no longer have to hide themselves. 

They’ve never educated them the difference between genders. They’ve also never corrected the fact that Nana was not a boy or a girl. They've never played dolls, they’ve spend more time playing gender-neutral activities such as reading books or playing at the playground together. 

The young Okada and Murayama sat still and were overwhelmed by the information given to them. 

“So… Okasan… Does this mean that… Yuuchan and I… won’t be getting married?” Nana could feel her hands tremble. 

“That will depend on the both of you. But Nana, it is important for Yuiri to make the decision as well. We, have promised and will keep the promise as per our honour, that Yuiri will be given the right to make the decision. Nana, it is also important to remember forcing people to do things that they don't want to is not pleasant as well. Yuiri, you’re also mature enough to make your own decision too. What we both wanted to tell you, was that no matter what happen, we will be at your backs. Regardless if you two decide to be together or not. You both are old enough now, and you don't have to make your decisions now. We’ll do it when you both turn 21, to call off the engagement or to continue.” 

The silent young Murayama looked up, with a serious expression, “May I know why is it now that you decides to tell us this? I am sure the elders are perhaps just a factor, is something happening? Something that we are both unaware of?”

Mom Murayama sighed, “Yuu, you two will both enroll into high school soon, and it was a joint decision by the both of you to choose that public high school isn’t it? The Okada family does not have influence in the school unfortunately. It will be difficult to allow for exceptions, like Nana or you to not follow the school rules to wear a different uniform. Or even toilets, there will be separate washroom for boys and girls. The private school was more straightforward, we could just invest and they got unisex individual washroom. Do you understand that, Yuu? Also, with bodily changes, you will probably start to notice that Nana will not have deep voice, like your father. Or that Nana will start to gain curves and assets like mama and Okada-basan.”

“… Gain assets?” Yuiri blurted in disbelief. 

“Well… Maybe not now, but… perhaps soon.” Mom Okada shook her head but reassured the young Murayama. 

“OKASAN!” Young Okada exclaimed as she felt the other three in the room giving her glances. 

“Alright, we’ll leave you two alone to think about it, we’re thinking of allowing Nana to experience what is it like to be a girl as well. We’ll be making an announcement during the end of year gathering for the clan. But you two still have around 5 years to think about it.” Mom Okada said as she left the study with mom Murayama. 

The room regained silence after the two older ladies left the study. 

“Yuuchan… Are you still angry?” Nana softly asked. 

Yuiri let out a loud sigh but shook her head, “Not at all. It was just… It just sound unbelievable. Who would have thought that it will be like that? I always thought that we'll really get married together.”

“Yuuchan! I… I will still prefer to stay the same. I really, I mean really cherish you Yuuchan. I really love you. I still wish to marry you, if you wish to too.” Nana eyes brim with seriousness as she stared straight into the Murayama’s eyes. 

“Hmm… We’ll see first, alright Naachan? As what was said, I am your personal bodyguard, I think while we can continue our engagement for now. However, I think we should also start to get use to the possibility of what if we’ll call off our engagement too. Call me pessimistic, but I think we should also get use to bodyguard and ojousama role as well.”

“I don't want to! Yuuchan!!”

“Naachan. Listen. We can’t just be fixated on just one thing. We need to also consider other possibilities as well.”

“YADA!!”

“Mou… Naachan…”

Yuiri held her temples as she tried to gather her speech, “Alright Naachan, can we just calm down first. I am not saying to call off the engagement now.”

“But you want to call it off?!” Nana’s eyes widened in disbelief. 

“I DIDN’T SAY THAT. MOU NAACHAN STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!” Yuiri raised her voice, but immediately lowered as she noticed the young Okada’s eyes brimming with tears, “Naachan, please, we need to be calm about this, and logical. Alright?”

Young Murayama cupped the young Okada’s face with her palms, and wiped off the streaming tears. Now she understands why the young Okada is so sensitive.

Slowly, Yuiri noticed the breathing of the young Okada slowed down and she vaguely hear the quiet snores. She shook her head and chuckled silently. 

“I love you too, so don’t worry alright?” Yuiri whispered as she is now holding the young Okada who cried herself to sleep. She patted the back of the young Okada’s head, “I am sure there are still elders that may have ill intentions that are well hidden, I have to be the logical mind of the two if Naachan is being so emotional. I cannot lose you ne? So forgive me.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Ojousama, it’s time to wake up. You have classes today.”

Murayama came into the young Okada’s room and dragged the curtain open. The long haired lady buried herself into her blankets as she felt the blinding light. 

“Ojousama, breakfast is ready too, ne?” Murayama patted the head and tried to pull the sheets away. 

“En, no…” Nana mumbled and continued nuzzling the pillow, refusing to look up. 

Murayama took a deep breath, telling herself to calm down as she saw the white milky exposed skin around the neck and shoulders of the young Okada. She sat down next to the bob of mass on the bed, “Naachan, wake up, time to go to school now. And why aren’t you wearing the pajamas properly. You’ll get a cold like that.”

Hearing the ‘Naachan’, the young Okada slowly raised herself up from the bed, realizing that her fiancée was next to her and rubbing the back of her head. “Yuu…”

“Alright, wake up now, I got your clothes ready. Change into this for me alright?” Murayama rubbed the younger’s head for the last time before letting her go, “Naachan, you have 5 minutes.”

With that, Murayama left the room, and the young Okada propped herself up. She cannot help but to feel that they’re really different now. When they were younger…

“Naachan, we’ll be late, wake up! You promised Yuu that we’ll go to have some sweet potatoes after school. Ne~” Young Murayama shook the sleeping Okada as she barged into the bedroom. “If we’re late, we will get detention and we can go to the sweet potatoes shop anymore.”

“Yuuchan? En… I’m so sleepy. But I will wake up now if you give me some incentives…” Nana closed her eyes again after replying. 

“Mou…” Murayama leaned forward and gave a quick peck on the young Okada’s cheeks, “Wake up ne? Naachan?”

With a swift sit up, Nana got herself up and hugged the Murayama, “Good morning Yuuchan.”

Murayama could feel her cheeks burning up, “En… Good morning Naachan, quickly get changed so we can go to school?”

“En, I will.” Nana released the older from her embrace, but not forgetting to leave a kiss on her forehead, “I’ll be ready in five, grab some breakfast for us?”

“Okay.” Murayama blushed as she received the morning kiss from the Okada.

Returning back to current time, Okada changed her attire. “Sigh, Yuuchan refused to kiss me anymore since we decided to rethink if we should get engaged. Maybe she really don't want to. Dad is right, if Yuuchan really unwilling, I will rather give her freedom back to her.”

Okada exited her room and was pleased to see Murayama dressed and passed her breakfast. However, sorrow engulfed her as she began to think about letting go. She could not imagine life without the older. It just will not feel the same. 

“Naachan?”

Nana looked up immediately by reflex, Murayama pulled her by her shoulders, putting a coat over the younger. “It’s windy today, wear this jacket here. It will be troublesome if you got sick.”

“Eh? Oh… Alright.” Nana nodded, and accepted the kind gesture. 

Murayama was surprised at how co-operative the young Okada was today, but thought that it was just because that she was tired. 

Sitting at the corner of the classroom, Okada silently flipped the pages as she waits for the next lesson to start. Murayama have left her to attend her classes while she attend hers.

Nana took up management classes while Yuiri decided to learn more about business as well. The two have different schedules in school but Yuiri attends school with Nana regardless, as part of her bodyguard role. 

“Excuse me, Nana-san, are you free for a second?” 

Nana turned her head and looked up at Yumiko Takino, “Yumiko? Did something happen?”

“I… I was wondering if you head out to the corridor for a second with me. I… Have something to say.” Yumiko gave a small smile but tapped her fingers as she tried to get the Okada to respond. 

“Sure, right now? We still have some time before class start, but is it urgent?” Nana nodded and stood up, and followed Yumiko out of the lecture hall after she saw Yumiko being conflicted and anxious. 

Nana looked around, the hallway were slightly busy as students rushes between classrooms to get to their class. She wondered why Yumiko had to get her out from the classroom instead, although it was not that quiet in the room but having people walking across corridors will not be any better right?

“Nana-san.”

“Yes?” Nana looked at the tall girl taking deep breaths. 

“Okada Nana-san, I like you. I wish to pursue you, I understand that you may not share the same feelings but if you can give me an opportunity, please allow me…” Yumiko bowed her head as she reaches out her hand with a letter. 

“Eh? EH?! Yumiko…?!” Nana pushed her hair behind her ear as she could not believe her ears. 

“Please don't feel pressure to reply to me Nana-san, this letter… I spent a long time writing it, so I wish for you to have a read if it is possible. And… I will wait for your reply patiently Nana-san.” Yumiko bowed again as she passed the letter to the older. 

Nana, although stunned by the sudden confession, she noticed the passerby slowing down and turning behind to look at them. She took over the letter, “I understand, I’ll have a read, but please give me some time Yumiko. Let’s… head back to class?”

Yumiko nodded as she covered her reddened cheeks with her palms, crouching her tall body slightly. The two returned back into the classroom, Nana taking her seat, and stared at the pink letter in front of her. She could feel a migraine forming in her temples. She is aware that she is currently engaged to Murayama-san, as much as the relationship is not working out as well, it will not be reasonable to accept Yumiko’s feelings. However, she also do not wish to cause sorrow to others. 

Nana kept the letter into her bag as she noticed the lecturer have arrived, she kept in mind that she will have to be careful to not expose the existence of this letter to the Murayama. Last thing she want is a misunderstanding that make their relationship worse. She could not imagine the older getting any colder or less responsive than now.


End file.
